


El Cigarrillo

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: A lot of Flashbacks, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dinah is a good mum, Introspection, M/M, POV Roy Harper, Roy needs an hug, Uhm, io ma che rileggo quello che scrivo, no, yeah i know she's his mum
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Roy sa che prima o poi dovevano andare avanti. E sa che Jason potrebbe essere una persona migliore, se solo avesse il coraggio di esserlo.





	El Cigarrillo

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt usato per il COW-T è: spirito

  
Jason non fumava. Roy ci pensa mordendosi l’interno delle guance. Non fumava.  
  
Non per davvero. Prendeva una sigaretta dalle strade, la rigirava tra le mani, se la metteva in bocca e poi sorrideva, mostrandogli i denti puliti, con i suoi capelli pettinati, con il suo sorriso divertito. E poi si accovacciava e guardava tutto quello che era rimasto per terra dopo che i tossici se ne andavano e, con le mani sulle ginocchia e la vecchia sigaretta in bocca alzava lo sguardo verso di lui e sorrideva. Ma non fumava. Faceva soltanto finta. Cercava solo di entrare nella testa di quelle persone che fumavano e che facevano del male, cercava di capire il loro punto di vista, perché è un detective, perché era questo che gli aveva insegnato Bruce. Ma non si perdeva mai in loro. Tornava sempre indietro. Sapeva chi era. Tornava sempre Jason. Tornava sempre. Jason. Tornava. E Roy lo ammirava davvero tanto per questo. Lo guardava con gli occhi brillanti e con una punta di invidia. Jason è sempre stato più di quello che Roy potrà mai essere. Lui lo sapeva. Non importava. Lo sapeva già. E gli piaceva semplicemente guardarlo. Niente di più. Solo guardarlo, mentre tornava indietro, mentre non si perdeva.  
  
Jason non fumava certamente perché non gli piaceva. Il fumo non piace mai a nessuno per davvero. Ha qualcosa di amaro, il fumo, un po' come è amaro il liquore. C'è qualcosa che ti dice di starci lontano, e poi, comunque, tante persone non riescono a non fumare, a non muovere nervosamente le dita, senza la loro sigaretta, a non guardarsi intorno ancora e ancora e ancora, come se qualcuno li stesse inseguendo, come se non riuscissero a trovare più la loro pace. Il fumo è sempre qualcos’altro. Il bisogno di tenere qualcosa, di agire in qualche modo, il bisogno di sentire di avere il controllo su qualcosa. Il fumo sa di metafora, anche se le metafore hanno vita breve nelle vite di ragazzi come loro e presto le persone dimenticano quello che volevano fare con quella sigaretta in mano, e pensano di doversi aggrappare a lei. Prendono tutto alla lettera, le persone come loro, e dopo un po' non è il bisogno di una amico, di un padre, di qualcuno che li abbracci dopo una lunga giornata, diventa solo la nicotina. Hanno solo bisogno della nicotina. Il problema non c'è più. E Jason non ama le metafore, nonostante ami la letteratura. Le metafore attenuano la realtà. E lui non ha mai avuto un privilegio del genere. Le metafore sono una mezza verità. Una mezza verità è una bugia. E Jason non fumava, perché dire una bugia in questo modo è la cosa più triste che lui abbia mai visto e mai sentito e non vuole farlo agli altri, non voleva nemmeno farlo a se stesso.  
  
Jason non fumava, non perché volesse _sembrare_ migliore, non perché volesse sentirsi migliore. È solo che non gli sembrava essere qualcosa che lui sarebbe potuto essere. Bruce non fumava. Bruce si sedeva con le gambe accavallate e sorrideva sempre e Bruce pensava che la cosa migliore che una persona possa fare in questo mondo è migliorarsi, perché poi, piano piano, un passo alla volta, tutti quanti si potessero sentire abbastanza al sicuro da migliorarsi a loro volta. E Jason, con i suoi libri sotto braccio, che lo guardava dalla scrivania della sua segretaria, mentre era in riunione, con gli occhi brillanti e le gambe scomposte, non voleva deluderlo. E Jason, con lo sguardo lontano e un passato pesante, voleva seguire i suoi passi. Bruce non aveva vizi. Allora Jason non voleva avere vizi. Bruce non fumava. E allora Jason non voleva fumare. Quindi non fumava perché voleva sentirsi migliore. Non lo faceva perché aveva la volontà di essere migliore. Non aveva detto niente di tutto questo a nessuno, ovviamente. Roy lo aveva visto. E poi si era guardato e -non sapeva nemmeno se Oliver fumava. Non sapeva nemmeno come provare a essere migliore. Quindi neanche lui lo faceva. Fumare, intende. Bruce sembra essere un buon esempio da seguire. Roy non sapeva se poteva essere migliore. Se ci fosse qualcuno che lo poteva credere migliore. Ma -forse anche per lui avrebbe potuto funzionare.  
  
Roy nemmeno fumava.  
  
E sempre Roy muove la sigaretta tra le sue dita, si inumidisce le labbra e pensa che nemmeno lui fuma ancora adesso. Perché è uno spreco di tempo, perché è uno spreco di soldi. Non fumano. Loro due non lo fanno. Allora adesso non c’è motivo di tenere tra le dita questa sigaretta. Non c’è motivo per contemplarla. È cresciuto. È un’altra persona e Jason non è accanto a lui. Ma comunque Roy non fuma. Se lo deve ripetere. Perché non sapeva come essere una persona migliore, allora doveva provare così. Allora doveva seguire questa strada, perché era quella che aveva scelto. Perché era l'unica che aveva visto, che sembrava essere un pochino giusta, che sembrava...  
  
Nessuno gli ha mai detto che cosa fosse giusto. Che cosa fosse sbagliato. Sa che a un certo punto della sua vita si è detto che alcune cose no, non dovevano essere fatte, perché non lo facevano sentire bene. Alcune cose sembravano giuste, le sentiva come giuste nelle ossa. Nessuno gli ha mai detto che aveva ragione, o che aveva torto. Non ha mai avuto nemmeno il coraggio di chiederlo, prima a Oliver, non è riuscito a chiederlo nemmeno a Dinah, che lo sta guardando da dentro casa, e lui lo sa che lei lo sta facendo, ma non importa in questo momento. Non sa se quello che sta portando avanti adesso è un percorso giusto. Sa che lo fa sentire bene. Ma questa sigaretta -questa era una cosa condivisa. Fino a quando avrebbe avuto questa convinzione, sapeva che qualcosa, non tutto, ma qualcosa lo aveva fatto bene.  
  
Lui e Jason non fumano.  
  
Lo pensa guardando verso l’alto, il cielo notturno, le costellazioni che non riconosce più, nonostante gliele abbiano insegnate quando era più piccolo, quando gli avevano detto che sarebbe stato importante per lui. Quando gli avevano detto che lo avrebbero accettato, che lo avrebbero amato e poi non lo hanno fatto. E poi è rimasto senza casa, senza famiglia, senza niente che potesse portare con sé con un po’ di orgoglio. Forse sarebbero state importante per un lui con una storia diversa, per lui con la vita che si sarebbe messa in mezzo in un altro modo. Con un po’ più di metafore. Un po’ meno di realtà.  
  
Roy e Jason non fumano ed è importante perché è l’unica cosa che sembra abbiano in comune. E gli cade il berretto dalla testa, non guarda nemmeno in alto, tiene gli occhi chiusi. Roy e Jason hanno sempre una sigaretta tra le mani ma non fumano. Era la loro cosa. Era una delle cose che Roy teneva strette a sé. Perché fino a quando Jason avesse visto qualcosa di buono in lui, allora sì, Roy avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di buono nella vita. Era sicuro di questo. Jason è sempre stato un gradino più su. Jason è sempre stato...  
  
Jason poteva essere migliore di lui. Doveva essere migliore di lui. E loro due avevano delle cose -e loro due avevano delle abitudini, delle regole.  
  
Loro due non fumavano.  
  
Non è una metafora. Non è nemmeno niente di troppo profondo, soltanto un’abitudine che hanno preso. Qualcosa che doveva essere loro, ma che non è loro. Non più. Jason potrebbe essere una persona migliore, se solo volesse. Jason potrebbe essere tutto quello che Roy non potrà mai essere, ma a lui non importa. Roy non fuma. Jason -non lo sa se Jason fuma. Non è una metafora. È solo quello che è nella realtà. Tutto parte con loro due e tutto finisce con solo Roy. Tutto parte da due persone e finisce con una sola. E non doveva finire così, certamente no.  
  
E ci vuole coraggio. E ci vuole fortuna. E ci vuole forza.  
  
Il più forte tra loro due è sempre stato Jason. Il più fortunato è sempre stato Jason. E ancora, il più coraggioso è sempre stato Jason. Ha tutto. Ha anche qualcuno che crede in lui. Ha tutto quello che potrebbe volere. Basterebbe allungare il braccio, stringere la mano e avrebbe ottenuto tutto. Avrebbe solo dovuto lasciare Roy da solo, tanto tempo fa. Avrebbe solo dovuto scegliere di andare avanti. È una vergogna che questo passo lo debba fare Roy Harper, da solo. Senza appoggio. Abbandonato di nuovo.  
  
Iniziava tutto con loro due. E finisce tutto con questa sigaretta che Roy non riesce a buttare via.  
  
  
  
  
Jason è la persona che è rimasta, quando nessuno è rimasto. Ed erano tutti molto piccoli, ma tutti sembravano essere pronti ad andare avanti a diventare quello che lui non sarebbe mai potuto essere. Loro crescono. Roy si è guardato le mani e si è chiesto se in effetti lui potesse farlo. Loro crescono. E sono cresciuti velocemente, dal giorno alla notte, senza che lui se ne rendesse conto. Pensava che sarebbero stati tutti insieme, che sarebbero stati insieme per sempre, ma la verità è che non poteva essere così. Roy li ha soltanto rallentati. E doveva sapere che sarebbe successo, prima o poi.  
  
La prima ad andare via è stata Donna. Donna che si è slegata i capelli e ha deciso di diventare quello che che era già scritto che sarebbe diventata, anche se in un modo tutto suo, e anche se c'erano giorni in cui nemmeno lei credeva che sarebbe stato possibile che sarebbe successo. Se n'è andata, con la sua macchinetta fotografica e ha detto che le piaceva un altro colore da indossare, che voleva vedere più posti di questo mondo, che voleva conoscere di più, che voleva essere sicura di non star sprecando nessuna opportunità che la vita le stava offrendo. È cresciuta. Lo ha fatto dal giorno alla notte. Ha detto che aveva bisogno di scoprire che cosa era, che doveva scoprire che cosa voleva essere. Ed è andata via. Ed è cresciuta. E lo ha lasciato indietro.  
  
Il secondo ad andare via è stato Dick. Perché Dick diceva che era già un ragazzo maturo, che stava soltanto terminando un percorso che aveva già preso. Dick, che in un certo senso è cresciuto, ma non così tanto, che è cresciuto, ma che non voleva ammetterlo. Ed è andato via, perché aveva bisogno di un posto da dire che fosse soltanto suo. Un territorio, una storia, un ruolo che fosse suo. Dick è stato il secondo ad andare via, in un certo senso. Forse è sempre stato il primo ad andare via, ma lo ha fatto fisicamente, lo ha fatto fisicamente un pochino dopo Donna. E gli ha detto che niente sarebbe cambiato, ma non era ovvio, certo, non poteva essere vero.  
  
Poi se n'è andato Garth, perché ci sono delle responsabilità che lui aveva, al fianco di Arthur, che non poteva più fingere di non avere. E non voleva perdere Arthur, nello stesso modo in cui Dick non voleva perdere Bruce. E voleva stare accanto ad Arthur, non farlo sentire solo, nello stesso modo in cui Roy vorrebbe non rimanere solo e non perdere Oliver. Anche se molto spesso si è chiesto quanto possa perdere Oliver. Garth è andato via, senza nemmeno avvisare, dicendo che lo avrebbe visto un pochino meno spesso, che gli dispiaceva, ma che avrebbe fatto di tutto, certo, per rimanere insieme. Per essere ancora i Favolosi Cinque. Niente avrebbe tolto loro questo nome.  
  
E, alla fine, piano piano, gradualmente, è andato via anche Wally. Senza un vero motivo che non fosse la vita. Piano piano, ha diminuito le chiacchierate su tutto, ha diminuito le telefonate, ha diminuito le visite. E Roy non lo ha dimenticato, certo, perché vuole bene a ognuno di loro solo che -Wally è svanito lentamente, come se non fosse mai veramente esistito.  
  
E Roy è rimasto da solo. Con le sue frecce. Coi suoi capelli lunghi. Con il suo berretto giallo. A guardarsi intorno, senza sapere davvero che cosa fare di se stesso. Dove andare a cercare se stesso. Dove diventare quello che sarebbe dovuto diventare. Come diventare una persona che valesse la pena di essere conosciuta. Ed è così che è iniziato tutto. Perché Jason aveva preso il posto di Dick, accanto a Bruce, e si pettinava i capelli ai lati della fronte, e lo guardava con la testa inclinata, dietro il mantello d Bruce, come se quel mantello lo facesse diventare invisibile, come se si sentisse al sicuro lì.  
  
Jason era il fratellino di un suo amico. Era tanto gentile, quando andava a trovarlo ed era abbastanza intelligente. Lo incontrava nei corridoi, con le mani dietro la schiena, che sembrava star aspettando qualcosa, forse Dick, che sembrava solo voler passare un po' di tempo con suo fratello maggiore. E gli parlava di tante cose diverse, fino a quando Dick non cercava Roy per i corridoi, e ruotava gli occhi e lo spingeva verso la stanza in cui gli altri si trovavano, spingendo via Jason. Una delle cose che Roy gli ripeteva sempre è che non doveva trattare così suo fratello più piccolo, non importa che non fosse veramente suo fratello, sul piano legale. Jason stava crescendo con lui, era a tutti gli effetti suo fratello. E Dick aggrottava le sopracciglia, non sembrava molto sicuro di quello che lui gli diceva e ripeteva. Roy è sempre stato sicuro che se avesse avuto un fratello, non avrebbe mai potuto trattarlo in quel modo. Cacciarlo via.  
  
Jason sembrava essere sempre molto triste.  
  
E Jason era quel ragazzo che gli lanciava sguardi veloci, dietro quel mantello, e che non era andato via. Jason è quel ragazzo che gli ha chiesto, un giorno, se volesse lavorare insieme a lui. Non aveva amici. Era troppo piccolo. E poi troppo grande. Tutti quanti sembravano vederlo come un ragazzino, oppure come un adulto. Quando in realtà non era nemmeno arrivato ad avere quindici anni. E nemmeno Dick era arrivato alla vera maggiore età dei ventuno anni.  
  
Roy era rimasto solo nello stesso modo in cui Jason lo era. E quindi aveva guardato il fratello più piccolo del suo amico. E si era sentito in un limbo. E si era sentito come se non avesse via d'uscita, come se si fosse un po' arreso. Come se quel bambino che gli stava tendendo la mano fosse in quel posto di passaggio, e gli potesse fare un po' compagnia. Non per molto. Non per tanto. Solo quel tanto che basta per poter crescere e poi anche lui sarebbe andato via. Comunque, Jason gli è sempre sembrato un ragazzo dolce. Un ragazzo felice, un ragazzo che avrebbe voluto avere accanto, come amico. Non ci sono cose strane che possono succedere. Sarebbe potuto essere quel fratello che Roy ha sempre voluto per non sentirsi così solo, sotto l'ala protettrice di Oliver, che proteggeva, ma non così tanto. E si era detto -è così che le cose iniziano.  
  
Roy ha guardato Jason e si è detto che è una cosa che lui fa, continuare a circondarsi di persone che partono dal suo stesso punto di partenza e poi corrono più veloce di lui. Jason aveva tutte le carte in regola per diventare un membro della Lega della Giustizia anche prima di di quanto Roy sarebbe potuto diventare un eroe indipendente. E la loro amicizia sarebbe durata meno di quanto era durata l'amicizia tra Roy e Dick. O tra Roy e gli altri ragazzi, che devono averlo dimenticato non appena hanno lasciato la loro città, per cercare loro stessi.  
  
Quindi aveva sorriso e aveva detto che per lui andava bene. Essere suo partner, essere un aiuto per Jason, andava più che bene. E ricorda gli occhi brillanti di Jason, che non sembrava nemmeno credere che lui avesse potuto dirgli di sì. Doveva aver chiesto a molte persone. Doveva aver pensato di dover ricevere l'ennesimo no. Il lavoro di un vigilante è abbastanza solitario. Se non hai amici accanto a te, che provano a tirarti su, che provano a tenerti coi piedi per terra, allora è un lavoro anche abbastanza doloroso. Anche troppo logorante. E Jason, ripete, era solo un ragazzino. E Roy non sapeva che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, da solo, senza nessuna idea di quello che era, di quello che sarebbe dovuto diventare.  
  
Non è mai stato Dick. Non è mai stato Donna. Non ha mai avuto nessuno che gli dicesse che poteva seguire un certo cammino. È sempre stato molto solo.  
  
E quando Oliver ha scoperto che stava lavorando con il secondo Robin, non lo ha guardato nemmeno in faccia. Ha solo continuato a fare qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo, forse stava sistemando le frecce, forse stava cercando di sistemare qualcosa della sua maschera, forse stava -la verità è che non importa che cosa stesse facendo. Erano state importanti e parole. Aveva detto: “Lui è migliaia di volte più bravo di te.” E aveva aggiunto: “Prova a non essere un peso.”  
  
E Roy lo sa che non si sarebbe dovuto sentire così ferito da queste parole. Ma aveva comunque abbassato la testa, mordendosi l'interno delle guance. Come se non lo sapesse già. Aveva pensato, uau, come se non lo sapesse già. Lo sapeva che i ragazzi di Gotham sono migliori di lui. Lo sapeva che tutti i suoi amici sono migliori di lui. Lo sapeva che lui non poteva aspirare a una vita migliore. Lo sapeva che lui non si sarebbe mai potuto migliorare. Lo sapeva che non poteva crescere. Non c'era bisogno di dirlo.  
  
A pensarci bene, quella volta aveva proprio sbagliato a volerne parlare con Oliver. Alla fine, che cosa voleva?, che lo guardasse con una punta di orgoglio solo perché -perché? Non c'è molto di cui essere fiero. Essere scelto come amico da qualcuno sembrava essere un motivo di vanto. Forse non era così. E Roy era stato davvero troppo ingenuo a pensare che solo perché qualcuno aveva dimostrato un pochino di interesse in lui, quest'interesse potesse essere trasferito anche a Oliver. Aveva peccato di ingenuità. Non lo avrebbe più fatto. Se lo era promesso.  
  
È una promessa che ha sempre infranto, però.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason è cresciuto velocemente. Non può dire che non era così. È cresciuto in altezza. Ed è anche cresciuto mentalmente. E se non ci fosse stato -se non fosse morto, probabilmente sarebbe diventato uno degli eroi più importanti in tutta Gotham. Ma Jason è morto e queste sono cose di quando lui sapeva dove tornare e a chi tornare. E a Roy si è davvero spezzato il cuore a vederlo tornare indietro così perso. Così -tradito. E lui ancora lo ricorda l'ultima volta in cui lo ha visto. Non è riuscito a non pensarci per molto tempo e, quando Jason è tornato, non è mai riuscito a parlargliene. Non è riuscito a dirgli niente.  
  
Jason era cresciuto in fretta. Aveva imparato a fare acrobazie. Era diventato anche più forte. Era diventato più alto. Continuava a pettinarsi i capelli ai lati delle fronti perché diceva che così era sicurissimo di poter vedere meglio. Ed era diventato anche più perspicace. Era diventato più veloce a seguire le tracce.  
  
Roy lo ricorda con la sigaretta di un vecchio criminale che stavano inseguendo in mano, come se l'era portata tra le labbra e abbia iniziato a guardarsi intorno, con le mani sui fianchi e le sopracciglia aggrottate. Sembrava essere più grande di lui. I suoi quindici anni sembrano essere simili ai diciannove di Roy. E Roy si era guardato intorno e non sapeva che cosa fare, non sapeva nemmeno che cosa avrebbe dovuto pensare, quali indizi seguire, quali indizi mettere da parte.  
  
Quando era piccolo, ricorda che viveva per strada e c'erano persone che erano dipendenti dalla nicotina. Lui le guardava, da sotto il suo berretto, con le mani che dovevano essere una barriera col mondo, mentre prendevano dai corpi di persone addormentate, oppure morte, i pacchetti di sigaretta, o mentre raccoglievano dalle strade delle cicche e cercare di accenderle, cercare di fumarle. Erano il ritratto della disperazione. Esattamente il contrario di quello che era Jason a quei tempi. Con il suo sorriso sicuro, le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
  
“Sono un detective” gli aveva detto. E non sembrava Dick, non sembrava Bruce, sembrava solamente un ragazzo che stava cercando di andare avanti, un ragazzo che sta cercando di capire il mondo che lo circondava. E non era riuscito a non sorridere, a guardarlo in questo modo, sotto questo punto di vista.  
  
Se Jason non fosse morto, lo avrebbe lasciato indietro. Avrebbe fatto il passo avanti, quello che aveva portato lontano Dick, quello che aveva portato lontano Donna e Garth. E Roy sarebbe rimasto da solo un'altra volta. Senza nessuno. Senza nemmeno un partner. Jason, con la sigaretta in bocca aveva sospirato e chiuso gli occhi, passandosi una mano sulla fronte e non sembrava riuscire a parlare. E Roy ha egoisticamente desiderato di non rimanere più da solo. Di non essere abbandonato, quando in realtà sapeva già che questo sarebbe potuto succedere. Jason doveva lasciarlo indietro. Jason doveva diventare qualcosa di migliore.  
  
E quella volta, mentre teneva tra le labbra quella sigaretta, quella che sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che lo avrebbe visto così bambino e così felice, aveva egoisticamente pensato che non voleva che Jason andasse via. Non voleva che diventasse migliore. Non voleva che lo vedesse per quello che è, un peso, come aveva detto Oliver tempo prima, un peso, come aveva pensato Roy per tutto il tempo in cui loro due si erano uniti in una squadra. È una cosa che pensa spesso, adesso. Sotto molti punti di vista, questo suo desiderio è stato esaudito. Sotto molti punti di vista, la sua vita non lo ha voluto ascoltare. Non gli ha mai voluto dare una famiglia, non gli ha mai voluto dare delle persone che fossero stabili nella sua vita. Ma questo singolo desiderio, questo desiderio in cui quello che voleva era fermare la crescita di qualcuno, avere qualcosa a discapito di una persona a cui voleva davvero molto bene -proprio questo desiderio è stato esaudito.  
  
Quella volta, Jason ha tenuto la testa inclinata e si è tolto la sigaretta dalle labbra e gli ha chiesto: “Che cosa sta succedendo? Che hai?” E poi aveva lasciato a terra quella cicca, che si era messo in bocca, e che era stata in bocca di qualcun altro prima.  
  
Roy e Jason hanno passato tante storie insieme. Possono raccontare cose che nessun altro potrebbe. E Roy a volte si vergogna di dire che si sente molto più vicino a Jason di quanto si sentisse vicino a Dick. Si vergogna di dire che non crede di aver mai provato tanto affetto per Dick, quanto affetto per Jason. E forse per questo motivo quando Jason gli si era avvicinato non aveva avuto tanto da ridire.  
  
Non aveva avuto niente da ridere nemmeno quando Jason aveva alzato il mento, per guardarlo negli occhi e aveva arricciato le labbra. “C'è qualcosa che non va, vero?” gli aveva chiesto ancora una volta. Poi aveva inclinato di nuovo la testa, aveva lasciato scoperto il collo ed era un bambino. Roy lo vedeva davvero solo come un bambino. Come un amico. Come qualcuno che gli era stato affidato. Come una parte della famiglia che lui non ha mai avuto, anche se non si sono mai comportati come fratelli, anche se non si sono mai nemmeno scambiati delle parole fraterne.  
  
Jason è sempre stato quello che Roy non potrà mai essere. Seguiva delle regole. Seguiva degli insegnamenti che a lui erano stati privati. Aveva qualcosa in cui credeva. Aveva qualcosa che voleva diventare. Ed era gentile. Ed era dolce. Forse non con tutti, ma con Roy lo era. Lo era, anche se Dick continua a dire che non c'era niente di dolce in Jason, che sembrava soltanto un mostriciattolo con decisamente troppi giocattoli. Ma ai tempi, davvero, per lui Jason era solo un bambino. Un amico. Un partner.  
  
E non aveva proprio visto arrivare il bacio sulle labbra che Jason gli ha lasciato, che sapeva di cicca e che sapeva di qualcosa che doveva succedere, ma che non doveva succedere. Qualcosa che non poteva seguire il modo in cui Roy ha sempre scelto se quello che stava facendo era giusto o sbagliato. E non poteva chiedere a Oliver, ovviamente. Ricorda le labbra di Jason, perché erano morbide. Le ricorda anche perché erano carnose. Ricorda che sapeva di sigaretta. Ricorda che erano in due in quel vicolo. Ricorda che Jason si è subito tirato indietro. “Non pensarci troppo” gli aveva detto, scrollando le spalle. E non ne ha più parlato. Ha fatto finta che nulla fosse successo.  
  
Ha solo girato su se stesso ed è tornato a guardare il criminale davanti a loro.  
  
Le labbra di Jason sapevano di fumo.  
  
  
  
  
Jason non fumava e invece adesso fuma. E fa un po' male guardarlo, perché lui non era così. Perché questo Jason è person, questo Jason non sa come tornare. E lo ha visto prendere una sigaretta, lo ha visto portarla alle labbra, come tanto tempo fa e guardare da un'altra parte, mentre la accedeva, mentre sembrava starsi cercando, senza nessun buon risultato.  
  
Roy è stato felice di avere indietro il suo amico. È stato felice di riaverlo accanto, è stato felice di essere in grado di abbracciarlo, di essere finalmente in grado di volergli soltanto bene. E ricorda che non c'è stato momento più bello di quando gli ha potuto dire che gli voleva bene e che gli era mancato. Non c'è stato momento più bello di quando Jason gli ha risposto, dicendo che anche lui lo aveva sentito la sua mancanza, che una delle cose che più gli sono mancate in questo mondo è stato lui. Al secondo posto, in realtà, aveva mormorato. Gli era mancato tanto anche Bruce. Anche se, a quanto pare, non era stato un sentimento condiviso da suo padre.  
  
Si era morso l'interno delle guance, non aveva detto nient'altro. E poi, qualche giorno dopo, Jason stava lì, con quella sigaretta accesa in bocca, e sembra aver dimenticato che le metafore non gli sono mai piaciuti. Sembra essersi dimenticato anche di tutte le cose che ha imparato, di tutte le cose che ha visto, di tutte le cose che gli piacevano e che non gli piacevano. Roy lo ha guardato e ha capito che aveva già perso Jason, non poteva perderlo di nuovo e non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di dirgli niente. Ma Jason non sembra essere cresciuto, sembra essere tornato indietro.  
  
Di tutti i desideri che ha espresso durante tutta la sua vita, non pensava che il peggior desiderio dovesse diventare realtà. Non pensava che un momento di egoismo avrebbe avuto la meglio. Anche se, certo, lo sa che non è colpa sua e che questi sono soltanto gli scherzi che gli fa la vita in continuazione, lo sa che lui non ha il controllo sulla vita degli altri. Ma gli sembra essere così ingiusto. Ma gli sembra essere molto doloroso. Ma gli sembra che ogni volta che sbaglia, anche soltanto nel pensiero, allora succede qualcosa di terribile. Ed è questo che è successo a Jason. Qualcosa di terribile.  
  
Mentre Jason non c'era, Roy è andato avanti. Un passettino alla volta. Piano piano. È stato accanto a Dick, che ha guardato la tomba di suo fratello per giorni e giorni, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e le braccia incrociate. Gli aveva anche chiesto se avesse dovuto trattarlo meglio. Gli aveva chiesto se era vero che non era stato un bravo fratello maggiore. Aveva chiesto se davvero avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa in più, o qualcosa meglio. Non ha certo accolto Jason a braccia aperte nella famiglia. Non voleva passare le giornate con lui. Non faceva che cercare di allontanarlo. Non faceva altro che dire cose orrende a Jason e Jason, in risposta, non faceva altro che ripetere cose terribili a lui. È stato un bravo fratello? Roy non lo sa se lo è stato oppure se non lo è stato. Perché -non voleva pensarci. Non voleva sapere.  
  
Durante la sua morte, Roy ha conosciuto un fratello più piccolo. Si chiama Connor. Oliver non pensa di essere veramente suo padre. Oliver è andato via. Oliver è morto. Oliver ha fatto tante cose che non doveva fare e li ha abbandonati a lro stessi. Olive è una brava persona con tutti. Con tutti tranne che con i suoi figli ed è questo che dà ancora più fastidio a Roy. È il fatto che lui potrebbe essere una persona migliore, con loro. Ma che non lo vuole essere. Non lo voleva essere. E Roy ancora adesso non sa come si deve comportare con Connor. Non sa se è un bravo fratello. Non sa come si dovrebbe comportare. Non sa perché sente quest'invidia nei confronti di un ragazzo che con Oliver non ci è stato poi così tanto. Non riesce a non chiedersi se le cose sarebbero state diverse -se lui fosse stato figlio biologico di Oliver, forse le cose sarebbero state diverse. E lo sa che questa non colpa di Connor. Lo sa che Connor prova qualcosa di molto simile all'invidia nei suoi confronti. Ma in lui non c'è davvero niente da invidiare.  
  
Sono cambiate tante cose dalla morte di Jason. Dick si è sentito in colpa. Ha provato a trattarlo meglio, ora che è tornato e Jason lo guarda con sospetto, non pensa che tutto questo sia reale, ancora. Sono cambiate tante cose. Perché Roy, nel frattempo ha visto Oliver cacciarlo di casa, nel frattempo Dinah lo ha preso sotto la sua ala protettrice ed è stato iniziato alla musica rock, per colpa sua. Le cose sono cambiate, e adesso Roy guarda Jason e sa che non è un bambino. Sembra più grande, fisicamente. Sembra davvero molto più piccolo, quando si muove in giro per le strade. E adesso Roy vede quanto sia infantile, quanto sia intrappolato. Sono cambiate tante cose, da quando Jason n'è andato e una di queste è che -Dinah ha fatto credere a Roy che poteva essere migliore.  
  
E forse anche Roy adesso ci crede.  
  
Jason gli ha dato di nuovo la mano, quando è tornato. Gli ha detto che sono ancora una squadra e che niente potrà cambiare tutto questo. E Roy lo guarda e non sa davvero che cosa dirgli, che cosa fargli fare. Jason ha deciso che non ha nessuno. Non è stata una cosa che gli è capitata. È stata una cosa che ha scelto, una cosa che potrebbe avere una facile soluzione, se solo Jason avesse un po' più di coraggio.  
  
Era lui quello coraggioso tra loro due. E adesso non c'è niente. Sembra che quella morte gli abbia tolto tutto. La fiducia nell'uomo che ha sempre amato come a un padre. La fiducia nel mondo. La fiducia in se stesso. E adesso dice che non ha nessuno al di fuori di Roy. Non è vero. Dice che non ha nessuno. Roy non vuole che scopra che cosa voglia dire essere veramente soli. Non può dirgli niente. Non può fare niente.  
  
Ma ricorda che cosa significa rimanere in quel limbo e per quanto voglia bene a Jason -non può rimanere lì. Non può rimanere in quel limbo. E quindi gli ha detto, che deve crescere. Che è dovuto andare via. Che gli vorrà bene per sempre. E Jason gli ha risposto che lui, lui Jason, non potrà mai essere l'uomo che Roy vorrebbe che lui fosse. Non fa che dirsi bugie. Non fa che raccontare bugie, mentre fuma quella sigaretta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Roy rigira la sigaretta tra le dita e sospira ancora una volta. Quando si accende una sigaretta il fumo che ne esce è un pochino grigio e disegna nell'aria una forma elegante, che potrebbe diventare tutto quello che vuole diventare. Sembra essere uno spirito. Sembra essere l'anima di una persona. E non può non pensare al bacio di Jason, di tanto tempo fa, che Jason non sembra voler ricordare che Jason finge, forse per paura, di non aver mai fatto niente. Che loro due, proprio non hanno fatto niente. Che lui non ha mai avuto dei sentimenti per Roy. Che loro due non...  
  
Dinah esce dalla stanza, per avvicinarsi a lui, passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle, per abbracciarlo. Roy non ha acceso la sigaretta. Sa però che Dinah è molto attenta a certe sue tendenze. È sicuramente la prima volta che qualcuno gli sta così intorno, che lo tiene d'occhio, anche se ormai lui non ne ha più bisogno, anche se sa che ormai è fuori pericolo, che non potrebbe fare nulla di auto-distruttivo, che lui...  
  
Non vuole accendere questa sigaretta. Non vuole uccidere. Non vuole ricordare tutto quel male che avrebbe potuto fare a se stesso e agli altri. Non vuole nemmeno perdere Jason. Non voleva lasciarlo indietro. Non voleva non averlo accanto e voleva che venisse con lui. Voleva -e questo non sarebbe stato certo un desiderio egoistico. Vuole che Jason torni a essere se stesso, che si ritrovasse, che non fosse così perso come lo è adesso. Forse sarebbe dovuto rimanere accanto a lui. Forse questo sarebbe dovuto essere il momento in cui Roy dimostrava quanto gli volesse bene, quanto non fosse solo. Ma la verità è che fa male stargli accanto. Che ogni volta che Roy sta con lui, sente come un dolore al petto che non lo fa stare bene. Che lo fa stare male. Malissimo. Che lo stava distruggendo.  
  
E quindi si copre il viso con le mani, chiudendo gli occhi, cercando di non perdersi trai suoi pensieri. Ha una sigaretta in mano che gli ricorda Jason, lo spirito di Jason di tanto tempo fa, che si è andato perdendo col tempo, che forse lui non avrebbe dovuto lasciare andare. Doveva forse fare qualcosa? Doveva -è stata colpa sua? Perché lo ha rallentato nella sua crescita, perché Jason doveva essere già più maturo quando ha fatto quello che lo ha portato alla morte. Quando ha creduto che sua madre... quando ha pensato che qualsiasi cosa facesse non avesse delle vere conseguenze... Perché lui... Forse doveva fare di più. Forse questo è il suo modo per pagare il debito che aveva con Jason, che non lo ha lasciato da solo, nel limbo.  
  
Ma non può nemmeno tornare indietro. Non ci riesce.  
  
Dinah gli prende dalle mani la sigaretta e la accende per lui. La accende, ma nessuno dei due la porta alla bocca. Ma nessuno dei due pensa nemmeno a fumarla. Roy abbassa soltanto le mani, per guardare il fumo che si alza su per l'aria, creando un disegno che sembra essere astratto, che non sembra essere qualcos'altro e che gli ricorda Jason. Lo spirito di Jason. Quello che era. Quello che non vuole più diventare. Che non riesce, perché si è fissato su cose piccolissime, su cose perfettamente risolvibili, con un pochino più di coraggio. Un poco più di forza. Jason era quello più coraggioso dei due. E adesso non c'è più niente. Adesso Jason sembra essere un'altra persona.  
  
Sembra lo spirito di Jason. Dinah non lo nota, a Dinah importa fino a un certo punto dei figli di Bruce, adesso vuole solo stare accanto a Roy. Vuole solo fare parte della sua famiglia, nello stesso modo in cui Oliver sarebbe dovuto stare. E lo abbraccia un pochino più forte. “Andrà tutto bene” gli dice, baciandogli i capelli rumorosamente. “Basta sapere che stai facendo la cosa giusta.”  
  
Roy si morde l'interno delle guance e guarda il fumo. Una volta che smetterà di fumare, quella sigaretta, avrà perso tutto lo spirito di Jason, quel Jason che gli aveva dato un bacio sulle labbra e con le labbra carnose, che sapevano di fumo e sigaretta, ma che non aveva problemi a tornare indietro. Gli manca Jason. Deve anche lasciare andare quel Jason. E deve crescere. Così. Dal giorno alla notte. Per se stesso.  
  
Mentre la sigaretta fuma e porta via quello spirito, che ormai non sembra più avere un corpo. Una volta che s è morti, si è morti e basta, diceva papà, quello vero, quello che lo ha cresciuto.  
  
E Roy ama ancora Jason.


End file.
